This invention comprises a composition for the treatment and care of hair and scalp having particularly a reduced itching potential, improved moisturizing and hypoallergenic properties and providing a shining and conditioning action to the hair.
It has been found that a composition combining these properties may be obtained by adding an alcoholic or aqueous alcoholic extract of oat seed as an active ingredient to the usual carrier materials for hair products.
The use of oatmeal in cosmetic compositions is principally already known, cf., e.g., European Patent Application Nos. 619 950 and 620 979. In these publications, special proportions or mixtures thereof with a defined content of proteins, carbohydrates and fat are used.
A survey on the use of oatmeal in cosmetic compositions is given in an article by D. Paton et al. in "Cosmetics and Toiletries", Vol.110 (March 1995), pp. 63 to 64, 66, 68, 70.